A Tale of Tenchi: Cause for Effects
by Suikodude
Summary: (New chapter) The mysterious figure is whipping and taking names, but when Tenchi steps into the fray, the mysterious man's face gets shown. R&R please.
1. Default Chapter

Hey again everyone. This is my first Tenchi fanfiction, and I hope ya'll enjoy it. This is going to be a multi-chapter epic. If you enjoyed this first chapter, please review it. I'll take compliments and critizism. Oh. and if you would like to read any of my other stories, you can find my Sailor Moon fanfic here called "Forever In Dreams" (and would someone please review it. I know it has been a long time since I have wrote anything for it, but life has been dragging me down and only now do I have the time to write new chapters for anything) and my original manga story at Fictionpress.com titled "The Schoolgirl and the Ultimate Swordsman". Anywas, enjoy!  
  
A Tale of Tenchi: Cause for Effects (working title till I can think of  
something else lol)  
  
It was another beautiful sunny spring day at Masaki Shrine, the azure sky dotted with a few sparse, cottony white clouds that showed no signs of releasing their tears on this day. Our hero Tenchi breathed in the fresh air. shortly before he was conked on the head with something hard "OW!" he turned around and came face to face with his Grandfather, who wore his typical shrine outfit and stern look.  
  
"Tenchi. what do you think you are doing? You still have the floors to scrub in the main temple. hop to it boy, then we will get to your sword training," he smiled at the young man. "Today we will move up from bokkens to you using the sword Tenchi-Ken," which caused the younger man to grin like his Grandpa.  
  
He went straight back to diligently scrubbing the floors with the soapy water and hand brush he was provided with. He looked out the front door and smiled when he saw his friends were also hard a work.  
  
His friends were far from normal. in fact, they weren't even human. They were a group of aliens that through a series of events all ending up living here on Earth either with him in his home, or in a nearby apartment.  
  
The first two of the all female troupe were Princess Ayeka, one of the two princesses of the planet Jurai, and the space pirate Ryoko, who were currently arguing over who had use of broom in which to sweep off the front entrance way. He shook his head, wondering why the violet haired and cyan haired women always had to bicker about one thing or another. He tuned them out when he heard Ayeka call Ryoko "Woman of the night!" and Ryoko calling Ayeka a "BITCH!", his eyes soon find the two Galaxy Police officers Kiyone and Mihoshi, the Laurel and Hardy of the bunch, laughing when he saw the tanned blonde accidently get wet paint all over the front of her teal haired, high strung partner.  
  
He counted in his head, then realized that two were missing.. Washu and Sasami. He figured that Washu was in her lab, which was an alternate dimension in his closet back at the house, working on some crazy invention that would require him being her guinea pig. He cringed and shuddered at the thought of that.  
  
He then remembered that Sasami was sweeping the steps leading to the shire, feeling a bit sorry for her even though he knew she didn't mind at all. The younger princess didn't seem to mind doing a lot of the chores that most of the others usually bitched about. But still. he wondered who she was faring on the long stairway.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sasami hummed an old Juraian lullaby as she giggled a bit from Ryo- Ohki tickling from her perch on top of her green hair. The cabbit/Ryoko's spaceship purred contentedly as she snoozed, dreaming of a never ending field of carrots. Sasami just giggled again at her tiny best friend, then resumed her cleaning.  
  
Ryo-Ohki's nose twitched for a few moments before she sat up suddenly, staring down the stairs at an approaching figure. She tapped Sasami lightly on the head, looking down into her eyes as she peered up at the suddenly active cabbit "Nyow nyow!" she said, pointed at he now closer person.  
  
Sasami looked down and saw him approaching. Or at least she thought it might be a him, not really able to tell due to the hood of his/her (?) black cape that covered the person's features quite well. "Oh. hello. may I help you with something?" she smiled.  
  
The unknown person came to a halt two steps down from her. She now realized it was a he, judging from the chin and mouth she could just barely make out under that hood. "Yes.. I am. looking for someone." the deep voice asked.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Look, I had the damn broom first, now would you be so kind as to let GO!?" Ayeka screamed at the stubborn pirate. A vein could be seen poking out of her forehead as she glared.  
  
"Hey, I apologize for taking your stupid broom, but in all fairness it was just lying on the ground collecting dust. which you should've cleaned up already if you were really using it!" Ryoko shot back, sparks flying between them as they were close to a usual scuffle. which involved energy bolts and massive property destruction.  
  
Just before anything could (and more than likely would) happen, Grandpa Yosho stood there looking at them. The girls noticed the older man. who just happened to be one of Jurai's most famous swordsmen and royal family member, and sweat drops formed on their brows. They suddenly wrapped an arm over each other's shoulder, smiling large, obviously fake smiles "HEY! We're just sweeping, that is all," they chimed in unison. But Yosho continued to stare. right past them they both realized. "May I help you?" the old man asked.  
  
"Yes. I would like to kindly ask you to stay out of my way Sir," came the figure in the black cloak said, making the girls turn around to face him.  
  
"Hey. and just who the hell are you?" Ryoko inquired rather rudely.  
  
The stern lips of the man could be seen curling up into a grin, fangs gleaming under the sunlight as he removed his right hand from under the cloak, a flash of red and suddenly a crimson energy sword had formed in his now clenched fist. "Just an executioner of evil," he said, before he charged them with a guttoreal scream.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Ooohhh. cliffhanger. don'tcha just hate that? Who is this unknown assailent? Why is he attacking? Is Sasami alright?! Tune in next time to find out. 


	2. chapter 2

Hey again everyone. I know I don't seem to update a whole lot, but I am really trying. Expect some more chapters for all of my stories soon. I will not disappoint!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sasami, the blue haired princess, skipped happily down the stairs, eating a rather large (as in slightly larger than a dinner plate) cinnamon bun drizzled with crème cheese, with Ryo-Ohki just as happily munching on a juicy carrot. Sasami wondered why that man gave her and Ryo-Ohki these gifts if they would just go and fetch him some water from the nearby house, which when he pointed to was the Masaki residence. She smiled and said she could just go get some from the shrine if he wanted any, but he insisted on it being from the house, and gave them the treats as payment for it. She shrugged her shoulders at the strange request, but went to fetch a glass for him simply because he said please afterwards, albeit the sweet pastry helped bribe her into doing it.  
  
The wind was blowing a bit more powerfully today than it normally did, for if it didn't, surely the duo would've heard the raging battle at the peak of the stairs.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"AAAHHH!!!" Ryoko screamed in rage, tiny red pulsating orbs of energy formed around her as she sent them at the stranger in black like tracer bullets, smiling a wicked smile from her vantage point twenty feet up in there air where she hovered, knowing that the fool would soon become swiss cheese. Her smile became a frown of sheer disbelief when the man easily batted the beams away, sending them flying harmlessly into the sky, creating no explosions that might surely draw the attention of anyone else save for those who happened to be near the fighting. Ryoko sneered, realizing that he was quite skilled with that energy blade of his. He charged forward, ignoring the fuming space pirate as he held the beam in both hands, using it like a lance to try and run Ayeka through, not noticing anything else around him till he felt a pair of Galactic Police handcuffs catch fast to his hands, throwing his concentration so much that his beam dissipated, a mere two inches from the princess's heart, who would've perished from such an attack because she didn't have time to put up her force field barrier, the man seeming to be even faster than Ryoko at full speed... even while he still had two feet planted on the ground!  
  
Tenchi was stunned by this man's grace and speed, not really catching the fact that some of those very same beam movements of his matched that of the style of Jurain Kendo that his Grandpa taught him... but Yosho didn't miss anything.  
  
"Great shot Kiyone!" the ditzy blonde cheered as she bounced up and down, while Kiyone just stared at the cloaked figure, but quickly gave her partner a glance as she noticed her ample chest bouncing up and down un restrained "MIHOSHI!!! HOW COULD YOU FORGET TO PUT A BRA ON!?" she screamed, a vein popping in her forehead.  
  
"I am sorry Kiyone," Mihoshi started to cry, but amazingly kept her own pistol trained on the would be royal assassin with startlingly level balance.  
  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF ALL THIS!?" the crowned princess of Jurai demanded, the wooden slats of her electric force field forming around the man, whose face was still unseen under his cowl. He chuckled, then spoke "I am here for you, my dear Princess... and no one will stop me from having vengeance!" his voice became a roar as he tore the handcuffs that held him captive to shreds as if they were nothing more than aluminum, which scared Kiyone as the cuffs were made from an alloy that formed the tenth hardest known material in the universe... and that was saying a lot!  
  
He just about had the purple haired woman in his grasp, meaning to throttle her with his bare hands when he was knocked for a loop... literally, by Ryoko.  
  
"Let's get something straight here buddy, if anyone is going to kill Miss Priss, then it will be me, got it?" she said matter-of-factly.  
  
"As if you could kill me Ry... RYOKO LOOK OUT!" the princess's retort became a warning as a black blur came at her faster than greased lightening, the yell tipping Ryoko off to put some air between her and the assailant, but got a nasty surprise when he leapt the thirty feet to her. Ryoko quickly teleported behind him, expecting to ambush him with a sudden sneak attack, but was surprised again when he spun around in midair, as if expecting her to do what she just did, caught her by the blouse and pulled her past him, slamming his fist so hard into the back of her head that Ryoko got to see some of the prettiest stars... even though it was noon. He quickly grabbed her by the arm, saving her from a painful decent, then tossed her at Kiyone and Mihoshi, pulling out a small pink ball that looked like a kids toy till he threw it at the them, which caught Ryoko in a suddenly much larger version, that soon engulfed the police officers, binding them in what seemed to be the equivalent of a giant gum bubble. Surprisingly, none of the three were hurt.  
  
As he landed as daintily as a cat from a drop, he spun around just in time to block Tenchi's sword chop, which still had enough momentum to cleave the cowl in half, which fluttered to the ground as the man's blue blade blocked. So caught up in his defense of his loved ones, Tenchi didn't notice the man's face... till her heard both Ayeka and Yosho suck in breath.  
  
He looked down at the hands of the man, seeing that he held an exact replica of the sword Tenchi-Ken, the blade being held back from killing the threat because an equally powerful Jurain beam was now pressing back against his, sizzling and popping from the exact energy pattern being pushed against one another. He then looked up and was so shocked by what he saw, he left his guard completely open, but the opponent didn't see (or as it was later found out, didn't want to take) the counter attack opportunity. He stared eye to eye into golden pools, locks of cyan hair dangled in front of them. The man was not a man at all... but a boy Tenchi's age... and with Tenchi's face to boot.  
  
Dun dun DUH!!! Creepy... is this guy a clone, a doppelganger (yes, there is a difference... just look it up in a dictionary), or what?! Tune in next time, same Tenchi time, same Tenchi channel! 


End file.
